Harry and Hermione's 5th year
by Zelda dude
Summary: *CHAPTER 9* In their 5th year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione has grown a deep affection for each other. Chapter 9 is up! R&R!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and nothing from it. Frankly, I don't own anything. 

Hi this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so cut me some slack. It's about Harry and Hermione in their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, I hope you enjoy the story. I need help for a new title

Harry stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express. It had been a terrible year for him at the Dursleys', and Dudley had picked on him worse than ever this year and all the time Harry wanted to turn Dudley into something terrible that he learned in Transfiguration Class. Quite often, Harry locked himself into his room for a day so he could get some privacy and read his magic books such as the Quidditch through the Ages, a book that his friend Hermione Granger gave him for his birthday. Finally, when September the 1st came the Dursleys drove him down to King's Cross, and dropped him off at platform nine and three-quarters, which had been the platform from which the Hogwarts Express departed from. Harry met his best friend Ron Weasley, who had flaming red hair, there and they both walked through the wall to the Hogwarts Express. 

They walked through several compartments and they finally found Ron and Harry's other friend, Hermione. Hermione was probably the smartest girl out of all the Hogwarts 5th years. Over the summer, Harry had grown a deep affection for Hermione. Harry decided that he wouldn't worry about it, because Hermione already had a boyfriend, famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum. The Hogwarts Express finally left the station and started heading for Hogwarts. 

On the train, Harry ate many treats such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. The three chatted about the return of Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of this era. Harry did not like this subject however, because Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill him but only left a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry had also met with Voldemort or one of his servants over the past 4 years. He quickly changed the topic to Quidditch, the top wizarding sport. 

Harry still wanted to tell Hermione that he liked her, but found no time. Finally, when they got a moment of privacy, the conductor announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. Harry quickly forgot about Hermione and they waited for 5 minutes until the train arrived at Hogsmeade, a wizard village. They rode up on carriages to a huge castle, Hogwarts. 


	2. The opening feast

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything 

This is my first real chapter. Still need help with the title. R&R!!!! 

"It's going to be such an exciting year! I can't wait to get inside and start going to the library!" Hermione screamed loudly as Harry breathed a sigh. 

"Can't you think of anything besides books, Hermione?" Ron asked," Think of Quidditch, or who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher will be." Harry shot Ron an ugly glance. Harry didn't like any of the previous Defense Against Dark Arts teachers except Professor Lupin, who was one of his father's best friends. James Potter's other friends were Peter Pettigrew, Lord Voldemort's servant, and Sirius Black, a convicted killer who was actually innocent. 

Finally, they arrived at the castle, with its 4 tall towers, (not counting the Astronomy tower) which signified each of the houses. The 4 houses were called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in Gryffindor house. The other Gryffindor 5th years were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. 

The huge door to Hogwarts opened, and they entered the main room. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, escorted them to the Great Hall and Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down with the other Gryffindors. Harry immediately noticed Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor 7th years and Ron's brothers. Harry had given them 1000 galleons (wizard money) last year from winning the Triwizard Cup. As soon as Fred and George saw him they grinned broadly. 

"Thanks for the money last year, the joke shop is going great," they said together. 

Harry also noticed Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and a Gryffindor 4th year. Ginny blushed and turned away from Harry. Harry knew that Ginny had a crush on him ever since Ginny's first year. The happiest person of all the Gryffindors was Lavender Brown who had a huge grin on her face. 

"I'm a prefect, I'm a prefect!" Lavender screamed. 

Ron sighed and said "Hermione, why didn't you become a prefect?" 

"Because I broke to many rules with you guys," Hermione said as she almost started to cry. Harry shot Ron a worst glance than before. 

Harry looked up on the staff table. He saw Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house and Herbology teacher. He also saw Professor McGonnagle, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher. He looked at the potions seat and it didn't have Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and Harry's least favorite teacher, it had Professor Lupin. 

"Professor Lupin is potions teacher! It's not Snape!" Harry said happier than ever before. 

"Don't get your hopes up, Harry," Ron said as he pointed at the Defense Against Dark Arts seat. There sat Professor Snape, with his greasy black hair. Harry happy smile quickly turned into a startled look. 

"This is going to be a bad year," Harry said as Hermione scowled. 

Suddenly, the first years came running through the doors with Hagrid, a 8 foot tall man that taught Care of Magical Creatures. Each year, Hagrid took the first years across the lake to Hogwarts. "How yeh doing, Harry?" Hagrid asked as he walked by Harry. When the first years went into the great hall, Professor McGonnagle brought in something called the Sorting Hat. It sorted the first years into the four different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Professor McGonnagle announced that the sorting had begun. 

"Acard, Phil," the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff house erupted in cheers. 

"Balk, Nick," the hat shouted again, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins patted him on the back along with Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy. The sorting continued. "Johnson, Terra," became the first Gryffindor. Finally, the sorting ended. Professor Dumbledore stood up and made a long speech. When it was over, the opening feast began. Harry ate as much as he could until he felt like he was about to blow up. When the feast was over, Lavender guided all the new Gryffindors to Gryffindor tower, and told them that the password to get in was "Flipsi Flops". They got in the common room and talked about things like Voldemort or Quidditch or the new classes with Professor Snape. After about an hour of chatting, Harry went up to his dormitory where the Gryffindor 5th year boys slept. When Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville went to sleep he decided to write a letter to his godfather, Sirius Black. 

Dear Sirius, 

Professor Lupin has become Potions teacher and Snape has become Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Do you know why this is? Is Voldemort up to something new and they don't want Professor Lupin becoming Defense Against Dark Arts teacher? Anyways, I hope this will be a great year for me. Say hi to Buckbeak for me. 

Harry 

Harry sent his letter with his owl, Hedwig, and went to sleep. He dreamed about Voldemort, Quidditch, and Hermione.


	3. The first day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything 

Hope you like chapter 3. R&R! I STILL NEED HELP WITH THE TITLE!!

"Wake up, Harry," Ron said nudging Harry's body. "It's 10:00 in the morning, you overslept." Harry slowly got up and put on his glasses. He was having a wonderful dream about Hermione. It was a year after they left Hogwarts, and Harry asked her to marry him. She said yes and they both had a very happy life. 

After Harry got up, he walked down to the Gryffindor common room. He found very few people, so he walked down to the Great Hall with Ron to eat breakfast. When they got to the Great Hall, they went to the Gryffindor table and searched for Hermione. They soon realized that she wasn't there. 

"Probably in the library," Ron stated, "you know how she is." 

"What's our schedule?" asked Harry. 

Ron looked down at a piece of parchment and said, "At 12:00 we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and at 2:00 we have double Potions with the Slytherins." This had been the first time Harry was looking forward to Potions class. Professor Lupin had always been Harry's favorite teacher, and somehow he would find a way to make Potions interesting. Herbology was one of the only classes that Harry didn't really have any sort of opinion on. Professor Sprout was really kind, but the thought of dealing with certain types of plants just seemed to feel boring. 

Harry just then noticed that hundreds of owls came swooping into the Great Hall. They were delivering the morning mail to all the students. Ron was dropped a package that contained a box of chocolates from his mother wishing him good luck over the term. Hermione was dropped a letter from her parents (who were muggles) which both Harry and Ron both agreed that they would deliver it to her later. Harry received a letter from Hagrid, which read: 

Dear Harry, 

Come down ter have tea with me at 7:00 at night. Bring Ron and Hermione if yeh'd like. I got something to show yeh. Yeh might be in danger here at Hogwarts even with Dumbledore around. 

Hagrid 

"I wonder what Hagrid is talking about?" Ron asked Harry as he stuffed some pancakes in his mouth. Harry stared at him blankly. 

"I'm not that worried that I'm in danger. People say that to me every year and I've never gotten killed before" 

"That's because you have almost gotten killed for over 4 years in a row! Want to make it 5?" Hermione said in a most unpleasant voice as she stepped up behind them. "I was doing research in the library on how you could be protected, Harry, and here you are talking about being in no danger at all!" 

"Told you she was in the library," Ron said, chuckling. Hermione's face was full of rage and hate. She stormed back up to the library with tears in her eyes. 

"How could you do that to her?" Harry screamed at Ron, "she was trying to protect me and you had to do that to her!" 

"Okay, okay, I'll apologize." Ron said as he finished his meal and headed up to the library to apologize. When Harry finished his meal, he went up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry said the password and entered the large room. The Weasley Twins met him as soon as he got there. 

"You know how Oliver Wood left Hogwarts 2 years ago?" asked George. Oliver Wood had been Gryffindor's keeper in Quidditch and the team captain. Fred and George were Beaters, the people who hit the bludgers away from their teammates, and Harry was the Seeker, who had to catch the Golden Snitch and finish the game. 

"Yeah," Harry replied, "and?" 

"The new Quidditch captain is Angelina Johnson!" Angelina was one of the 3 Chasers whose jobs were to score points. Angelina was also the Weasley Twins' good friend. "And the new keeper is a 4th year by the name of Colin Creevey." 

"Colin Creevey?" Harry said startled. Colin had thought Harry was his best ever since his first year. 

"Yeah," said George, "Angelina thinks he has talent because she saw him flying one day." 

"I doubt he actually has talent, though, I think he was just trying to show off," said Fred. 

"What's he ride?" Harry asked referring to his broomstick. 

"A Nimbus Two Thousand and One," the twins said as their expressions changed because they had very old brooms, Cleansweep 5's. Even though a Nimbus Two Thousand and One was a very good broom, it was nothing compared to Harry's broom, a Firebolt. Sirius Black had given him that broom in his 3rd year. 

"And we have practice at 9:00 tonight."

Disrupting their conversation, Hermione came bustling into the common room with even more tears on her face than before. She quickly headed up to her dormitory. At the same time, Ron came into the common room with a puzzled look on his face. 

"Hermione, I…I didn't mean to…" Ron stuttered but was interrupted by Harry's outrageously loud voice. 

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MAKE HER MAD AGAIN! YOU SAID YOU WERE APOLOGIZING!" 

Ron was both terrified and angry. "Look Harry, I tried, but she wouldn't listen! I just told her that you would be fine and she burst into tears. You guys are both acting very strange toward each other and I don't know what's wrong! All I know is that it is 11:50 and were about to be late for Herbology. Harry forgot about Ron and burst through the door to go to Herbology. 

They arrived just in time for the lesson. Hermione didn't show up. When Professor Sprout did role call and got to Hermione, she asked "Where is Miss Granger?" 

"She's having a mental breakdown, Professor," Ron said, smirking. 

"Thank you for that information, Mr. Weasley, but it is a bit to much information. 5 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout shouted as Harry shot Ron a poisonous look. The rest of the lesson was terrible. They learned about poisonous plants from the Amazon which Harry thought was extremely boring. 

When the lesson was over, Harry hurried to the dungeon, where the Potions class was. When he got there, he saw Hermione, whose face was red because she had been crying. Lavender Brown was also there trying to comfort her. When Hermione saw Harry, the expression on her face was very strange. 

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for being mad at you and Ron, you just don't understand," Hermione said, "tell Ron that I'm sorry." Harry nodded and when Ron walked in, Harry told him about Hermione. Ron accepted the apology. 

When they walked into the classroom, Professor Lupin was looking very happy. 

"I'm sure you all know me," said Lupin, "but you don't know me teaching Potions. I will make Potions a fun and exciting class that Professor Snape failed to do. "The Gryffindors looked extremely pleased but the Slytherins looked angry. It was the best Potions class Harry had ever had. Harry was displeased when it was over. 

"Mr. Potter, stay with me a little bit longer," said Lupin with his grin turning into a frown. Harry came over to Professor Lupin's desk. "Look Harry, I'm have to tell you something. Sirius is in trouble. The dementors have sent him back to Azkaban even though they know he is innocent. The dementors have turned to Voldemort's side. They have released all the captured Death Eaters. You are now in grave danger. That is why I have came back to Hogwarts. Now, you better run along them," Lupin said as he waved Harry off. 

Harry left the classroom and looked for Hermione and Ron. When he found them, they all headed out to Hagrid's hut on the forest edge. 


	4. Voting Poll

This is just a vote if you want me to continue the fic. Vote Now!


	5. Hagrid's Hut and Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. 

Thanx for the votes! Enjoy chapter 4! R&R! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked to the Forest Edge. When they got to Hagrid's hut they knocked the on the large door. 

"I told you not to come here anymore…oh, it's you," Hagrid said in a harsh voice as he opened the door. "I'm sorry about that." 

"We forgive you Hagrid, but what were you expecting us to be?" Hermione asked with great curiosity. 

"And why did you call me up here in the first place?" Harry added. Hagrid stared at him blankly. 

"Well Harry, looks like yeh might be in danger here at Hogwarts. And that is the same reason while I yelled at you guys. I thought you were…someone else," Hagrid said shivering. "I'll tell yeh all about it while I make yeh all a cup of tea." Hagrid welcomed them in his hut and they all sat by the fire while Hagrid made tea. 

"You expect You-Know-Who is up to something again, Harry?" Ron asked quietly so Hagrid. Hermione stared at him with her I-Know-Everything-And-You-Don't glare. 
    
    "Isn't it obvious, Ron? You-Know-Who has been revived and he will be up to something until the day you die unless somebody stops him!" Hermione said. After that, everybody shut up until Hagrid got done with the tea. 

Hagrid gave them all cups of tea and said "Well, anyway, about why I called yeh up here." They all looked at Hagrid with great anticipation. "The Minotaurs in the forest have told me lately that they keep hearing voices and seeing two figures. They said one of the figures was by the name of Wormtail and the other one's identity was mysterious. According to the Minotaurs, they were planning to kill yeh, Harry." 

"What's new?" Ron asked as Hermione sighed. 

"Do the Minotaurs know who the second man is?" Harry asked. 

" No, they just said that the man had an unusual accent. They also say that they kept repeating the same phrase over and over again," Hagrid said as he took a sip of tea. 

"What was the phrase?" Harry asked filling with curiosity. 

"I really shouldn't tell yeh that. That'll just get yeh worked up. I'm also sure that all of us know that Minotaurs are known to stretch the truth. They base all their things on the stars and planets, for God's sake!" Hagrid said so loudly that Harry was sure the people at Hogwarts could hear him. "And, another thing, they kept visiting my house telling me that you should leave Hogwarts. That's why I screamed at you earlier, because I thought you were them! Just take care, Harry, and don't do anything stupid. Hopefully, yeh'll be safe." 

After their conversation, they all told Hagrid about their first day of their 5th year (except the Ron and Hermione argument). After finishing their tea, Harry, Hermione, and Ron said goodbye to Hagrid and left. 

"I think you should take Hagrid seriously, Harry," Hermione said looking at Harry, "We all know that you are in serious danger and you should take extra safety precautions." Harry and Ron sighed together after Hermione's mini-lecture. 

"I got Quidditch practice in 30 minutes," Harry said looking at his watch, "better get my robes and broom." They left together and headed up for Gryffindor Tower. Harry got his robes and his broomstick and headed out for the Quidditch field. Ron and Hermione followed him so they could watch. 

When he arrived at the field, he immediately saw Angelina Johnson run up to him. "Very nice to see you, Harry! I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain!" 

"Nice to see you too, Angelina," Harry replied. Fred and George Weasley greeted him kindly and so did Katie Bell. Finally, Harry saw Colin Creevey. 

"Hiya, Harry! Guess what? I'm the new Keeper! Watch what I can do!" Colin screamed delightfully as he got on his Nimbus Two-Thousand and One and did a loop. 

"How special, Creevey," an icy cold voice said behind them. It was Draco Malfoy. 

"Get the hell out of here, Malfoy," Ron screamed from the bleachers. Malfoy ignored him. Colin was still doing tricks in the air. 

"I'll help with your aerodynamic tricks, Creevey," Malfoy said chuckling, "Stupefy!" A flash of light came out of Malfoy's wand and hit Colin. 

"Arghhhhh!!!!!!!!" Colin screamed as he fell off the broom and free-falled for about 25 feet. When he hit the ground, he was paralyzed. 

"How dare you!" Hermione screamed. Malfoy looked at her with a pleasant look. 

"I just came down to show you something, Potter," Malfoy said, eyes fixed on Harry. Malfoy pulled out a broomstick. It was a Firebolt. "How do you like my new broom? Dad gave it to me over the summer. He said it would guarantee the Slytherin team victory. Watch out Potter, for you might lose a Quidditch match this November," Malfoy said as he started to walk away. 

"How dare Malfoy to trespass on our day for Quidditch practice!" the Weasley twins screamed but Angelina interrupted them. 

"Don't worry about him, just concentrate on practice," Angelina said ending the conversation. The rest of the practice was fun for Harry. He sharpened up on his Quidditch skills. When the practice was over, Harry realized that Hermione had already left. 

"Where'd she go?" Harry asked Ron, puzzled. 

"She said she had to go to the library, something about werewolves," Ron replied as he heaved a great sigh. They both walked up to the Gryffindor common room and played a game of chess. At about midnight Harry went to bed. Before he went to sleep, he thought about Sirius. He thought about what the phrase that Hagrid was talking about was. Finally, after hours of thinking, he went to bed. 


	6. The Daily Prophet and the Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing 

Enjoy chapter 6! R&R!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next few days for Harry weren't too interesting. In Divination class Professor Trelawney predicted that Harry would die a horrible death (she made the same prediction about Harry every single year). In Charms Professor Flitwick taught them an interesting spell. It was called "Abarteo" and what it did was bring whatever the conjurer wanted into his hand even if it didn't exist. Hermione noted that it was very similar to the Summoning Charm but more complex. The conjurer was also the only one that could see it our use it. After 30 seconds, it disappeared. Ron said that he was holding a Firebolt when he did the spell and Hermione refused to tell what she was holding. Harry saw the Quidditch Cup in his hands. 

After Charms, the Gryffindor 5th years had Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It had been the only class Harry had been truly regretting. Professor Snape hated Harry more than any other student in all of Hogwarts. Naturally, they were with the Slytherins this lesson. When Harry entered the door, he saw Snape's icy cold eyes meet his. 

"I'm sure you all know me," Snape said, addressing the class, "I am Professor Snape, your old Potions teacher." 

"As if we already didn't know," Ron mumbled quietly. 

"SILENCE, Weasley!" Snape shouted at Ron while all the Slytherins started giggling. "Today, we will be learning a certain spell," Snape continued, "It's called Lumosias. When you were first years, you learned the Lumos spell. When you did that spell, the tip of your wand lighted up. Now, when you do this spell, the tip of your wand lights up and protects you with a special barrier. Why don't you be our volunteer for the spell, Potter." Harry knew the worst was coming. He walked up to Professor Snape very slowly. 

"Potter, when I cast a spell on you, you must be quick enough to cast the Lumosias spell," Snape said coldly. "Now Potter, start." 

Harry heard Snape mumble something under his breath. He quickly pulled out his wand and said "Lumosias!" Nothing happened to Harry's wand. He was hit by a spell and was knocked of the stage. The Slytherins howled with laughter. 

"Not quite what I was looking for, Potter," Snape said harshly, "TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Harry sighed and walked back up to Ron and Hermione.

"Well Harry, you tried," Hermione said in an encouraging tone. Harry was not at all cheered up. The rest of the lesson went terrible. Finally after it was over, Harry and Ron walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went to the library. 

The next morning when Harry was eating breakfast in the Great Hall something strange happened. The owls swooped down to deliver the morning mail. Hedwig came in battered up and beaten. 

"Hedwig!" Harry screamed, "What happened?" Just as soon as Harry screamed, Hermione got her daily issue of the wizard newspaper, _The_ _Daily Prophet_. When she started to read, she choked in her tea. 

"Harry, look!" she screamed louder than Harry did. Harry grabbed the newspaper and started to read it out loud. 

****

Sirius and Harry 

A Perfect Match 

The recent catch of the criminal, Sirius Black, has arouse suspicions that Harry

Potter, a 5th year at Hogwarts, is connected to the murderer, writes_ Rita Skeeter,_

Special Correspondent. The suspicions started 3 days ago when a snowy white owl

delivered a message to Sirius Black right before he was captured. The message was

had Harry Potter's signature on it. When Black was captured, he was trying to kill 

famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. Black was turned in by a man who called 

himself "Wormtail". Wormtail said that Black was trying to kill Viktor Krum just 

because he was innocent. Wormtail was awarded 5,000 galleons in reward money 

for the capture. After the capture, Krum disappeared and nobody know exactly 

where he is. The dementors have Black locked up, and now are searching for Harry 

Potter. Dumbledore prohibits dementors inside school grounds, so they will have 

to bend school rules to get hold of Harry Potter. 

"Wormtail?" Harry questioned. 

"Viktor Krum?" Ron exclaimed. 

"RITA SKEETER?" Hermione screamed, angrier than a bull. She rushed up to the Gryffindor common room and then to her dormitory. She soon returned with an empty jar. "She must have escaped, I don't know how she did it. I put a curse on it!" Rita Skeeter was an Amangi. She could turn into a beetle. Rita Skeeter had a habit of making people feel bad. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy said coming up behind them holding _The Daily Prophet._ "Looks like Potter has made friends with a murderer. Is Black a nice guy?" 

"Back off, Malfoy, leave Harry alone," Hermione murmured. 

"Oh, what's a mudblood like you going to do about it?" Malfoy said. A mudblood was the worst thing anyone could call Hermione. She was muggle-born, and "mudblood" was just a really dirty way of saying it. Harry could feel anger sweltering inside his body. He had never been so angry in his life. 

"Stupefy!" Harry said suddenly pulling out his wand. It knocked Malfoy over but didn't paralyze him. 

"What the hell do you think your doing, Potter?" Malfoy said, his face dripping with blood. A crowd of people gathered around them. 

"If you say one more bad thing about Hermione, I'll kill you," Harry said walking over to Malfoy, his wand pointed at his heart. Harry started to walk away but suddenly… 

"Harry, look out!" Hermione screamed with fear. Harry looked behind him and realized that Malfoy was running up to him. Harry tried to reach for his wand but was too late. Malfoy threw a punch at Harry and hit him right in the nose. Harry tried to punch back but couldn't. It turned into an all out fight. After a while, Harry noticed that Malfoy was pulling out a dagger. He was going to kill him. 

"Harry, no!" Hermione shouted as she pushed Harry out of the way when Malfoy swung the dagger. Instead, the dagger hit her. Hermione let out a deafening scream of pain. Harry had tears in his eyes. 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry screamed as the dagger flew out of Malfoy's hand. All of a sudden, Malfoy disappeared. He was no longer there. Harry saw the dagger by the bleeding Hermione. It was the same dagger that Wormtail had used the year before to cut off his own hand for Voldemort. In 5 seconds, that disappeared too. Harry could see the crowds of people trying to help Hermione and himself. He saw Dumbledore rush in with all the professors. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He fell down and fainted. 


	7. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing 

I need more reviews! The more reviews I get the more I write! R&R and enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry awoke and found himself in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was hovering over him. 

"How are you doing, Potter?" she asked with a kind glint in her eye, "looks like whoever attacked you gave you a broken nose and a black eye." 

"Malfoy attacked me! He attacked Hermione and me with a dagger! Not just any dagger, mind you! Wormtail's dagger! Hermione! Is she all right?" Harry asked with a mad rage coming over him. 

"Oh Potter," Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Malfoy didn't attack you. It was a Gryffindor named Seamus Finnigan, but don't worry about him know, we have already expelled him." 

"WHAT? Seamus Finnigan didn't attack me!" 

"That's what all the viewers of the fight said." 

"I know Malfoy did it so I'm going to put a stop to him!" Harry said as he bolted up and started exiting the hospital wing. 

"Harry, don't," a faint voice behind him said. It was Hermione. She still had her bloody robe on.

"Miss Granger get back to your bed!" 

Hermione, ignoring her, said "Madame Pomfrey, will you give a moment in private?" 

"Why, of course!" Madame Pomfrey said with her expression changing. She exited out a door, which led to her office. 

"Why shouldn't I go, Hermione? You and I both know that Malfoy attacked us!" 

"Don't be stupid, Harry, Malfoy can't Apparate! You saw him disappear like that. How do you suppose he got that dagger, too? It wasn't Malfoy who attacked us. It was someone who was portraying Malfoy with a Polyjuice Potion! All the Slytherins didn't want to get Malfoy in trouble so they framed Seamus," she stated. 

"But who would want to portray Malfoy?" Harry asked as he sat back on his bed. 

"I dunno, but you better watch your back, before something else bad happens," Hermione said as she started to walk away. 

"That was a very decent thing you did back there with Malfoy, Hermione," Harry said to keep her from walking away. 

"Well, what are friends for?" Hermione said as a grin spread across her face. 

"More than friends?" Harry asked knowing that he just made a giant mistake. Hermione stopped. Harry saw her blush but he could have swore he saw her grin widening. Harry then went back to sleep. 

*** 

Quidditch season was getting nearer. He had intense practices nearly every day of the week. Their first Quidditch match was against Slytherin on November 21st. Colin was actually one of the best players on the team and no matter how annoying he was, he definitely had a lot of skill. On the morning of November 21st, Angelina Johnson had a long, long talk with them. She brought them all eggs for breakfast. 

"It's the first match of the season, and we got to make it worth while. Slytherin has a very impressive team starting with their captain, Draco Malfoy. He's got a Firebolt, Harry, so watch out. He might try to kill you again," Angelina said to start her pep talk. Through the rest of the talk he was asleep. He was asleep until she said "alright people, go out to the field." 

Harry walked out to the field and saw Malfoy with his green robe. He shot him an ugly glance and moved on. Angelina and Malfoy shook hands and mounted their brooms. 

"Ready," said Madam Hooch, the flight instructor and referee, "off you go!" Both teams took off. Angelina took the Quaffle and started to make her way up the field. 

"Johnson has the Quaffle and she passes it to Bell," Lee Jordan the commentator said, "Bell passes back to Johnson, watch out, BLUDGER!" Harry looked at Angelina to see that she had a bludger at the back of her head. She tried to dodge it but she failed, it hit her on the back. She was hit off course and lost the Quaffle, which was recovered by a Slytherin Chaser. The Chaser went all the way up to the goal post and shot, but Colin stopped it. 

"Great save by Creevey!" Lee Jordan applauded, "Quaffle taken by Katie Bell, she drives all the way down the field and shoots, SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads 10-0!" Harry squinted around for the Snitch, but he couldn't find it. He saw Malfoy doing the same thing with the same amount of speed. After about an hour into the game Angelina called a timeout. 

"Slytherin is beating us by 40 points. If you don't catch the Snitch soon Harry, Slytherin will outscore us. Fred and George, you need to do a better job keeping the bludgers away. I've been hit twice and Katie almost been killed with one hit. Harry has also taken a few blows. Now lets get back into the air and beat 'em!" Angelina said enthusiastically. They mounted their brooms and took off. 

"Bell has the Quaffle, she dodges a bludger by doing a loop and then a barrel roll, she goes up to the goal post and scores!" Lee Jordan said continuing his play-by-play calls "Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy is hit by a bludger on his nose, way to go Fred and George! That should teach that Harry-killing cheater!" 

"JORDAN!!!!!" Professor Mcgonnagall screamed, "no taking sides!" 

"Sorry, Professor," Lee Jordan said, "Slytherin up 30 points, I mean 40, they just scored. Bell takes a hard blow to the stomach, Harry doesn't seem like he knows where the Snitch is. Gryffindor looks doomed." Harry didn't know where the Snitch was, but neither did Malfoy, so that was good. Just then, he spotted it, a tiny glint of gold flying by the Slytherin goal posts. He zoomed after it. Instinctively, Malfoy followed. He went faster, but then he saw a bludger pelting toward him. He barely dodged the bludger and it glided past him. The bludger wasn't through yet, however. It came right back for him. He had to do a break turn to the left to avoid it. 

"You are going to get yourself killed, Harry!" George screamed from a distance. 

"If I have to get killed in this match to win, I'll do it!" Harry shouted back, "you just help me with this bludger. Get it off of me!" Sure enough, George came swooping by and hit the bludger toward the Slytherin team. Harry's path to the Snitch was clear, for he couldn't see Malfoy anywhere. The Snitch was getting closer. When it was close enough, Harry put his arm out to catch it. He was about to catch it he saw Malfoy. He was zooming towards him head-on. The strange thing was that Malfoy wasn't heading for the Snitch. He was going full speed to hit Harry. Harry closed his hand to see that he caught the Snitch. Malfoy still hit him right in the stomach with the tip of his broom. Harry didn't fall off, but Malfoy did. 

"Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouted, "The final score is 220-110!" Harry flew around the stadium with the Snitch in his hand. All the Gryffindors were cheering. Ron and Hermione met him on the ground and cheered harder than anyone else. That night, there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. It had been the best day of his 5th year. 


	8. Hermione's words

I haven't updated in a while, my computer has been broke. Well, here goes chapter 8. R&R please!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After his victory in his first Quidditch match, Harry and Hermione had a very different relationship. They were no longer friends, but more than friends, as Harry liked to call it. Harry also noticed that she could act very strange at times. Sometimes, she would run up to Harry and tell him that he was in grave danger and run away. When they were walking in the halls, she also said that she didn't deserve him because she was a liar and only cared about herself. 

"That's madness, Hermione," Harry said one afternoon, "you and I both know that you have never told a lie." Hermione sighed and they continued their walk. 

Harry also realized that Professor Lupin had some weird traits that Harry hadn't known before. Lupin had easily made Potions his favorite class. What Harry noticed about him, though, was that he had a very strange liking for Quidditch. One time, he rambled on and on about Quidditch for nearly 45 minutes until they started the real class. Another thing was that he often had trouble with his English because he pulled out a pocket dictionary during class several times. 

Despite the differences of Hermione and Lupin, Harry still had other things to think about. Christmas was very near. He was wondering what to get Ron for a present. Then he had just the idea. He could give Ron his old Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick. Ron loved Quidditch and since Harry had a Firebolt, he could easily give that away. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione often went down to Hagrid's house. He never told them anymore about what the minotaur said on their first day, but the conversation was rather tense. Hagrid was usually talking about the huge danger of someone getting killed this year. At times, he even sounded like Professor Trelawney from Divination. He even said that he was even reading tea leaves and they told him that Harry was going to die. 

"Do you think Hagrid's been dating Professor Trelawney?" Ron asked chuckling. Hermione shot Ron a very nasty look. 

There had also been hardcore training practices for Harry. Nearly every night he had to walk out to the Quidditch field for practices. Sometimes, he felt like he could kill Colin for being so annoying. One day he almost got his wish. Colin wasn't looking while he flew and ran into a wall. He was knocked out for nearly an hour. 

"You all right, Colin?" Harry asked him in the hospital wing a few hours later. 

"Yeah, just had a little bump on the head." he said as he pointed to his forehead. "Bump" was a bit of an understatement. His entire head was red and bleeding badly. Harry decided it was time to go. He walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for his dormitory when Hermione stopped him.

"You're in danger Harry, it happens tonight, it happens tonight," she said in a strange tone.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused. 

"It happens tonight...it happens tonight," she kept repeating. All of a sudden she fell down and repeated the words. She was almost unconscious but she could still say the words. 

"Somebody, I need help now!" Harry screamed around the common room as he started to carry Hermione. 

"She's mad," Neville whispered as he helped carry. They busted out of the common room in searched for a teacher. All they could find was Snape. 

"POTTER!!! LONGBOTTOM!!!! Why are you out of...oh my God what happened to Granger?" Snape said his voice turning into a worried one. 

"She's ill, Professor, please help," Harry said to Snape looking at Hermione. To his great surprise, Snape started helping them. They all started going up to the hospital wing. 

"Lupin," Snape muttered angrily. 

"What, Professor?" 

"I didn't say a thing, Potter, now don't question my authority or you will end up with a detention!" Snape yelled. Harry didn't say a word after that. When they got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had a stunned look on her face. 

"Dumbledoor! Come quick!" she screamed and it traveled around the room. Dumbledoor appeared out of nowhere and stared at Hermione. 

"Professor Lupin! Come here! Professor Lupin?" Dumbledoor said as his twinkling eyes turned to enraged ones. Teachers surrounded the area and Harry was pushed out of the way. Then Harry heard the words above the ceiling. 

"Advada Kedavra!" the voice traveled across the ceiling. Harry saw a flash of green light go across the room and then it stopped. He could hear a body slap against the ground, and people screamed everywhere. He turned around and what he saw brought tears to his eyes..... 


	9. 60 Minutes to Live

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing 

Here's chap 9. R&R 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Neville was lying on the floor, motionless. "Is he...dead?" a boy asked starting to panic. Harry tried hard to stop the tears flowing through his eyes, but he realized he couldn't hold it. Hermione had stop saying her words ("It happens tonight...it happens tonight.") and stated laughing hysterically. 

"It happened...it happened!" she started screaming as she laughed. It was not a normal kind of laugh, however, as it was an evil kind of laugh. 

"Professor Lupin! Come down here Professor Lupin!" Dumbledoor shouted, his eyes blazing. Nobody could see Lupin, but Harry noticed his face somewhere. It wasn't attached to his body, for it was in the fire. He was laughing just as hard as Hermione was, in fact, they even looked identical. Harry wasn't sure if he was the only one who could see the mysterious face. Just then, the face mouthed out the words. 

"Goodbye, Hermione." The flame disappeared and Hermione stopped saying her new words. Instead she started to choke. 

"Professor!" Snape screamed pointing at Hermione. The glares turned from Neville to Hermione. 

"It's a curse," Dumbledoor said calmly, "and the only person who knows the counter curse is Professor Lupin!'' People started eyeing the room closely. Hermione was still choking, and Harry knew she was going to die. 

"Sir! I saw Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed frantically. 

"Where is he, Potter?" Snape asked, tears in his eyes too. 

"I dunno, but I saw him in the fire!" Harry replied as whispers waved around the room. Dumbledoor was thinking so hard Harry thought his head was about to explode. Harry was also thinking of a solution, but didn't find any answers. Harry looked at Dumbledoor and knew that Dumbledoor had an idea. He murmured something and Hermione stopped choking. 

"How did you do it, Headmaster?" Professor Mcgonagall asked with awe. 

"She's unconscious, but not cured." Dumbledoor said with sorrow. "If we don't find Professor Lupin in an hour we will lose her. Now Harry, what did Lupin say in the fire?" Harry waited awhile before he answered. 

"He didn't say anything, Professor," Harry replied stuttering. 

"What do you mean, Harry? He had to say something."

"All he said was "Goodbye, Hermione" and then disappeared," Harry said while tears ran freely through his eyes. 

"Interesting," Dumbledoor said, "very interesting." 

"I suggest that we organize a search party for Remus," Professor Mcgonagall said stepping up. "He's hiding for a reason, Dumbledoor, and he's not going to come to us if we just call for him." 

"I agree with Minerva," Snape said firmly. 

"Then that's what we'll do," Dumbledoor said, "Minerva, you go with Severus and search the entire school and all the secret passageways. Madame Pomfrey, please go down to the forest and tell Hagrid to search the entire castle grounds." They all left to do what Dumbledoor assigned them to do. 

"And you Harry," Dumbledoor said quietly, "go back to the Gryffindor Common Room and tell them to all get to their dormitories, and please don't tell them anything that happened tonight." 

"Yes sir, but what about Neville?" Harry asked looking at the motionless body. 

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to save Neville. If the Gryffindor's ask about him, just don't say anything," Dumbledoor said. Harry slowly walked away. 

When he got to the Common Room, he was bombarded by questions. Harry didn't say anything, he just cried. He then told them all to go to their dormitories. In his dorm, only three of the five beds were occupied. Seamus was expelled and Neville was dead. There was no talk whatsoever, but Harry knew Ron and Dean were awake. Harry thought about Hermione for a moment and suddenly bolted out of his bed. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron asked sitting up on his bed. 

"I'm not going to let Hermione die out there! She's got 45 minutes to live and I'm just laying here! I'm going to find Lupin and drag him over to Hermione and make him cure her! If he refuses, I will kill him," Harry murmured uncontrollably. 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked but Harry ignored him. Harry pulled out his chest and got his Invisibility Cloak. He put it on and stormed out of the room. 

He quietly crept out of the Common Room. He looked for Snape and Professor Mcgonagall for almost 15 minutes before he could find them. He slid up behind them unsuspected. 

"We've checked everywhere Severus, and we still can't find him!" Professor Mcgonagall whispered. 

"He must be Apparting," Snape said. 

"You two are such idiots, you can't even find me!" a voice traveled across the ceiling. Snape and Professor Mcgonagall both turned around. 

"Show yourself, you little coward!" Snape shouted. 

"If you really want me to, I will," the voice said again. Two streaks of fire swirled around the room and they combined into each other to form Lupin. 

"What have you done to the girl?" Professor Mcgonagall asked in a shrill voice. Lupin started laughing madly. 

"Hermione? I haven't done a thing, but it looks like she's only got 15 minutes to live," Lupin said looking at his watch and stepping forward towards Snape. 

"That's not true!" Harry yelled jumping out of his cloak, "I saw you! You were trying to kill her!" 

"Potter! What the hell do you think..." Professor Mcgonagall started but Lupin interrupted her. 

"Why hello, Harry," Lupin said with a grin to big for his face, "It seems like you have joined the little party we got going here. I've heard that you have formed a quite strong relationship with Hermione. It's just a pity that she has to die, though." 

"She's not going to die! You're going to go into the hospital wing and fix her!" Harry shouted, tears in his eyes. 

"Do you really think I'm going to do that? I'm afraid it's not in my instructions from Lord Voldemort." 

"Yes, I do think you are going to fix her," Snape said nastily as he mumbled something under his breath. Suddenly, a yellow light came out of Snape's wand and collided with Lupin. Lupin fell over, nearly dead. He was not dead, however, as he was more reborn. 

"Oh my God, what has happened?" Lupin asked as Harry stared at him blankly, "A man snuck up behind me before dinner and cast the Imperius Curse on me!" 

"I want you to fix Granger, Lupin," Snape said coolly. 

"What's happened to Hermione?" 

"Apparently, you tried to kill her. She's got 10 minutes to live so you better hurry to the hospital wing!" Professor Mcgonagall said harshly. Harry was still in a daze. 

"Yes, Headmistress," Lupin said as he set off to the hospital wing. Snape, Mcgonagall, and Harry followed Lupin. When they got to the hospital wing, Hermione only had 5 minutes to live. 

"Professor Lupin!" Dumbledoor said as he opened the door to the hospital wing, "Where have you been?" 

"No time to explain, Dumbledoor," Snape said. Lupin immediately got to work on Hermione. He couldn't remember what spell to use so he had to search in a spell book. 

"Hurry up, Professor Lupin!" Harry whispered at the 2 minute mark. Finally, with 30 seconds to live, he found the spell. 

"I got it!" 

"Just hurry up and cast the spell!" Professor Mcgonagall said impatiently. Harry found himself praying that Hermione would live. Ten seconds remained. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 

"Incendiochias!" Lupin shouted as Hermione's life was about to be taken away. A puff of blue smoke came off of Lupin's wand, and Hermione awakened with life. 

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, baffled. 

"Oh, you're alive! You're alive!" Harry said as he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry looked around as he hugged Hermione again. All he could see was happy faces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Stay tuned for Chapter 10! 


End file.
